Someone else
by Himegoto-chan
Summary: Sometimes when you feel lost and it seems like the world wouldn't care if you disappeared, you wish you were someone else entirely, well what if that was taken to the extreme? and what if... you liked it? Trans fem Naruto, no ships, self love fluff, supportive but confused Jiji
1. Chapter 1

**Lemme get this straight for ya**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**if i did i sure as hell would have better story telling skills then i do, with that out of the way enjoy my first work of "art"**

Naruto was running down the street, curses and cries of anger sounding out somewhere in the streets behind him steadly growing closer, his breath clouding in the cold evening air, worsened by his labored breathing from the near endless sprint he was forced to endure in his escape from the enraged villagers.

Rounding a corner he dodged a passing cart, stumbling as he righted himself before setting off again trying to distance himself from the nearing mob pursuing him, thinking back on how he got into this mess.

-Flashback start-

Naruto huffed with indignation on the steps to the orphanage, having been locked out once more by the caretakers.

"Filthy animals like you belong outside" Ms. Jun has said as she harumphed and slamed the door in his face, it was far from the first time he had been locked out but it was never fun when he was, he usually went cold and hungry until on of Jiji's super cool Anbu found him and brought him back, beliving he had ran away, a fact which was only cemented by the caretakers who claimed that he was a troublemaker and was always up to no good.

Deciding he would just sit around and mope Naruto decided to go and explore the village once more, having heard whispers about a festival that was being held tonight!

Walking with purpose towards to village center he marveled at all the bright lights and colorful decorations being displayed around, with music and laughter making a bright and welcoming atmosphere for any and all that would decide to come out tonight.

Eyes wide with awe and wonder Naruto didn't notice the Large man infront of him and ran in his leg.

"Woah there! watch where you are going!" the man said with laughter in his voice, eyes closed in an eye smile that caused Naruto to relax.

"Ehehe... Sorry about that! i was just looking at all these super cool decorations Dattebayo!" Naruto said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

The man laughted and opened his eyes " Well next time just be sure to-" he stopped suddenly as he saw just who had ran into him, fury starting to burn in his eyes.

"What the hell are _YOU_ doing here Brat?" the man spat furiously, bringing attention towards the pair, "This festival isn't for _monsters_ like you, its your fault we even have to celebrate in the first place, if it weren't for you we would have the Yondaime here to celebrate with!"  
making Naruto tilt his head in confusion.

"Eh? Waddya mean? the Yondaime died beating the Kyuubi years ago!" Naruto said, remembering one of the few lessons he managed to listen to without being kicked out, though the teacher glared at him the entire time.

"You damn demon, how dare you come here and gloat about what you've done to us?" The man spat with spite towards Naruto, causing the surrounding crowd to begin whispering angrily

"I-i haven't done anything to you! I don't even know you people!" Naruto cried desperatly, not knowing what was going on

"How dare you? You come here and pretend that you are innocent, that you don't know what you've done to us? To the Village?!" The man said, rage building in his eyes as he took another step closer, making the whispering louder.

"How dare he?"

"Hasn't he done enough?" 

"What a terrible monster!"

"If you think that we will just stand here while you pollute the streets with your stink, laughing and taunting us behing the protection of the hokage and that innocent facade of yours you're wrong! We won't stand for it, Won't we?!" He cried out, causing the surround crowd to cry out with agreemend.

Naruto, terror building within him began to run, praying to any gods that would listen that he manages to get away from these crazy people.

-Flashback end-

Shaking his head and focusing back onto his current problem Naruto quickly passed into a nearby alley and hid behind a dumpster he knew was kept there, having sometimes searched it for food that was thrown away by the nearby restaurant, and made himself as small as possible in hopes that he wouldn't be found.

"I wish i knew why everyone hated me, they say i killed their families but i haven't killed anyone!" Naruto thought with adrenaline fueled desperation, body aching from a few stray rocks that had glanced his back from the angry villagers.

Calming his breathing and listening closely he could hear the mob running by with shouts of anger and confusion as to where their prey had gone. Waiting a while longer he didn't hear anymore shouts so he let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god thats over with, now i just gotta ge-" Naruto was suddenly pulled out of his hideaway by the back of his shirt and thrown against the alley wall, shaking away the dizzyness he raised his head towards his assaultants, counting three large, and rather intimidating men.

"You thought you could get away from us did you brat?" the same man who Naruto had run into asked, "Hiding with the trash won't save you, no matter how well you blend in!" he taunted, causing the two men behind him to chuckle with sadistic glee.

"Me and my friends here have decided that we oughta teach you not to mess with the people of Konoha!" he continued with a growing grin, taking a few steps towards Naruto, radiating nefarious intent.

Trying to escape Naruto tried running between two of men but was quickly grabbed by his hair by one of the mans lackys and slapped, _hard_, disorientaing him and preventing any more escape attempts from him.

The beating continued on for what felt like hours: punches, kicks, slammed against the wall and more attacks intent on causing as much pain as possible to the young child, all while they were laughing and throwing ideas to the one taking his turn abusing the poor boy.

After the men were done the "leader" of the group picks up Naruto by the front of his now ragged shirt, slammed him against the wall and whispered into the boys ear.

"Listen here brat, we are going to let you live just so we don't get hunted down by the ninja that are "supposedly" protecting you, but don't you forget this one thing" he spat slamming the young boy against the wall once more.

"YOU" _SLAM, _"AREN'T" _SLAM, _"_WANTED" _And with one final slam he dropped the boy and spat upon his beaten body, though at this point it resembled more of a corpse, bloody and malnourised as he was, and then hurried away before he was caught with the boy.

Laying there, broken and defeated, Naruto began to weep, because like the man said, he wasn't wanted, the villagers hated him, the ninja didn't watch him, the kids at the orphanage bullied him relentlessly with no interferenece from the caretakers, his mind turned towards the one person that cared for him, Jiji sometimes visited and gave him gifts, but he was always too busy with his responsabilities as Hokage to keep a proper eye on him, but even he thought Naruto was a troublemaker, often scolding him for his rebellious actions despite Naruto telling him that they were lies.

As he lied there, tears running down his face Naruto has only one thought.

"I wish i was somone else..."

**And thats it! this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction and i know its probably not the best buts its what your getting! Any and all advice and observations are welcome and flames shall be used to keep Naruto warm during the winter.**

**The next chapter will take somewhere between a few days to never to come out! hope for the best because god knows im going to need it**

**Please follow, favorite and enjoy my story!**

**See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2, A whole new identity

**Here is the brand new chapter of "Someone Else" this is my first fanfic and i don't have a beta reader so don't expect a masterpiece but please don't be too harsh either! anyways have fun!**

\- Naruto's POV -

The first thing that came back to me was my hearing 

An annoying beeping that sounded like it was right next to me, the muffled voices that sounded like they were talking about something... sciency? I couldn't really understand, my head felt like it was stuffed full of cotton and i couldn't make sense of anything they were saying.

The next thing i noticed was that my body didn't really hurt like i expected it to when i woke up, other then a weird feeling on the inside of my arm, opening my eyes i squinted hard at the surrounding area, why was everything so bright?

letting myself get used to the bright lights i took in the place where i woke up, it was a small room with a large window to my right, i was laying down in a weirdly shaped bed and i had a small desk right next to me, a few chairs in the corner and what looked like a computer right next to me, which i figured to be the source of the beeping.

looking down i saw something sticking out of the inside of my elbow _a needle? why would there be a needle in my arm unless i was in..._

looking around it all started to make sense, i was in the hospital! _but why would someone have brought me to the hospital? maybe of of Jiji's ninja found me!_ happy with my conclusion i looked back to the needle in my arm _it feels weird.._ i thought, reaching with my non occupied arm, which had a weird clamp on my finger that i shook off, grabbed the needle and slowly pulled it out of my arm.

_Ugh, that feels weird! _i thought as i placed the needle on the desk next to me, _Well, what now?_ I wondered, deciding i didn't want to lay down any longer i decided that i would try and get up, pulling myself up (and not getting dizzy at all thank you very much!) i pulled the blanket on my and looked at the weird robe thing i was wearing, _Did someone dress me? _i thought with mortification, blushing at the thought of someone undressing me while i was sleeping.

Shaking myself from my embarrasment i got up and stretched, looking around the room i noticed a door i hadn't seen before, _That must be the bathroom! _going over towards the door i reached up towards the doorknob, _Geez, why is the doorknob higher then usual?_ i thought as i opened the door, walking in and closing the door behind me i walked over to the mirror to see how bad i looked, because even if i healed faster then all the other kids, (another fact that made me "weird"), i was pretty hurt when i fell asleep, and i didn't want to draw anymore attention to myself.

Getting to the mirror i looked at myself and saw... red?

_RED?_

_Why is my hair red!? And longer!? _I thought in a panic, looking closer i started noticing more weird stuff about my face, it was rounder, my whiskers were gone, my eyes were still the same blue they were but everything else about it just seemed... _girly_

_Okay Naruto there has got to be an explination for this! Think, think! _i thought as i paced the bathroom floor, trying to think about what could have caused this, _Maybe one of the villagers messed with my face while i was out? no that couldn't be it.. they would rather kick my face then make me look different! _Not figuring any good reason this would happen i realized, _ Jiji would know whats happened to me!_ i thought with a smile, he knows everything!

Stopping my pacing and sighing in relief i spoke out, "Well atleast it can't get any worse! Dattebayo!"... 

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY VOICE?"

-

\- POV -

Breathing heavily, Naruto began his pacing anew, holding his head in his hands muttering his thoughts aloud.

"This can't be happening, this is some sort of weird dream, it has to be!" the redhead stopped pacing and turned towards the door, "Jiji will know whats going on! he can figure out what happened to me!" regaining his composure Naruto was about to open the door when a voice suddenly spoke out

"Are you in there miss? you were injured very badly when you got here, but you are safe now! if you would come we need to get you back in bed." the voice was female, with a professional but caring tone

"Y-yeah im fine! just gimme a sec!" Naruto was conflicted, he couldn't let anyone see him like this! what i he was recognized and then they thought he was even more of a freak? Some sort of Super-pervert or something? Naruto shivered at the thought of being such a disgusting person, after all, who would ever be proud of something like that?

_i have to figure out what to do... i can't let anyone recognize me! Maybe if i just don't look at them in the eyes they won't-_ he stopped wen a thought occured to him, _I can't believe i forgot already!_ slapping his hand to his face, _I look nothing like i normally do! Nobody will even know its me if i don't do anything too recognizable!_

"Excuse me are you sure you are alright? you are taking quite awhile in there..." the voice spoke out again, breaking Naruto from his musing.

"A-ah sorry! I'll be right out!" Flustered, Naruto opened the door looking down at the floor in a force of habit.

"Well im glad you are doing well but we should get you back to your bed, you were quite beat up when the ninja found you." the Nurse said, grabbing Naruto gently by the shoulder and leading him towards the bed he woke up in.

Looking up from the floor Naruto observed the nurse that was currently leading him towards the bed, she has shoulder length black hair with deep brown eyes, a kind smile and an angular face, rather pretty in his opinion, but the most baffling factor was that there wasn't an ounce of malice in her eyes at all, if anything she looked glad to see him! Naruto had only ever seen that look in Jiji's eyes, so seeing someone look at him that was was a new expirience.

Picking up and setting Naruto down on the bed the nurse began a small checkup on the child, taking not that they tried not to look her in the eyes _How sad that someone would hurt such an adorable child like this, she seems so shy and polite!_ "Now i know you must be tired and scared but would you mind if i asked you a few questions young lady?" she asked with a small comforting smile.

Naruto on the other hand was confused, _Young lady? does she think im a girl!?_ not wanting to anger the kind nurse Naruto just nodded and tried to give a small smile in return.

_Cute!_ thought the nurse, resisting the urge to pinch the young girls cheeks, "Now first can you tell me your name?" she took out a clipboard and pen, prepared to write down any answer the child gave her.

Naruto froze, not having realized that the nurse would probably ask him for his name, and probably more damning information, _I can't tell her my name! if i do then she will figure out who i am and kick me out! letting everyone know who i am!_ Twisting his fingers around eachother Naruto tried to think of a way to get out of this, eyes darting around the place looking for an excuse or escape, _Wait i know! i will just give her a different name! but what should i tell her?_

"Are you okay? do you need me to get you some water?" the nurse asked with a worried tone, eyes searching over Narutos face looking for any signs of a fever, having seen Naruto's reddening face, not knowing it was caused by his panic and desperation to avoid giving his real name.

"A-ah no! I-im fine, really!" Naruto said, giving a bright smile to ensure the nurse that he was fine.

"Well thats a relief, now as i was asking, may i have your name?" the nurse asked once more

Realizing the nurse might get suspicious should he take much longer, Naruto said the first name that came to his mind.

"My name.. uh, Mito! yeah! My name is Mito Uzumaki!" He said with bravado, a fist raised in the air in some sort of victory pose

He had heard it in a history lesson he managed to listen to while he was being punished for stealing food from the cupboard, (which was not true mind you! he wasn't even in the kitchen when one of the children blamed him for the missing candy bars, not that it helped him any, seeing as the caretakers despised him), All he managed to hear was that she was an Uzumaki like him and that she was a super cool ninja, definatly someone he looked up to.

Hiding a snort from the childs antics the nurse wrote down the answer she recived and snapped her fingers to regain the childs attention, "Well Mito-chan, that is a very pretty name!" causing Naruto to blush for reasons he didn't really understand, "Now if you don't mind, could you tell me who your parents are? it would help me alot in getting you back home."

Naruto lost all the energy he had gained from his bravado, looking down sadly at the floor beneath him, "I never knew my parents... the caretakers said they didn't want a little monster like me so they abandoned me at the orphenage.." the nurse frowned at that, the caretakers were supposed to care for and teach the children, this sounded like the opposite of that,

"Well Mito-chan, do you know anyone who you could get to pick you up?" she asked, causing Naruto to go further into his depression.

"Not really, the caretakers locked me out and my Jiji is always too busy to come and see me.." hearing Naruto say jiji the nurse looked up.

"Jiji? can you tell me who that is?" upon hearing that she wanted to hear more about his Jiji Naruto decided that it couldn't hurt to tell her a bit, "Mhm! Jiji is like suuuuper old, but he is really nice too! he gives me presents and always asks how im feeling!" hearing that the young girl has someone who does care for her lowers the worry in her heart, but that doesn't change that she still doesn't know who he is

"That still doesn't answer my question, silly Mito-chan~" the nursed teased with a joking smile, blushing at having failed to answer the question "Mito" tries again.

"Ehehe.. sorry! Jiji is the Hokage! he is super strong and is going to pass down his hat to me one day and i'll become the Hokage! Dattebayo!" jumping up on the bed Mito strikes a even more ridiculous pose then last time, placing a hand on his hip and pointing forwards towards the window, out towards the Hokage tower.

Widening her eyes in surprise at the identity of the young girls caretaker she writes it down and prepares herself for the rest of the questions she needs to ask the young girl, _This is going to be one hell of a day..._

-

\- POV, Hokage's office -

Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting down at his desk, having just finished a moutain of paperwork he was taking a small break with his pipe and a small orange book with the title Icha-Icha! on the front, laughing pervertly with a small stream of blood coming from his nose.

Setting down the book and leaning back with a sigh, he takes a puff and closes his eyes in relaxation, _Finally done with all that paperwork, it always piles up this time of year._ he thought opening one eye to glare at the moutain of papers as if they had personally spited him.

Setting down his pipe and hiding away the novel within one of his drawers, _can't let Naruto find this again, he almost read enough to lose his innocence, i can't have him becoming a pervert, Kushina would come back to haunt me!_ He thought with a shiver of fear, _ speaking of Naruto i should go check up on him, i couldn't go last night like usual because of all this paperwork i needed to get done, i would have finished it in time if it wasn't for one of the genin teams knocking over the decorations trying to catch Sora! _he thought, chuckling slightly at the disheveled appearance that that particular team came to him in after catching the runaway feline.

About to get up Hiruzen was interrupted by a puff of smoke appearing in the middle of his office and one of his Anbu appearing.

Cat arrived in the Hokages slightly out of breath, saluted and started to speak "Anbu Cat here with a critical report lord Third!" they spoke with a bow of respect.

"Report Cat, whats the problem?" Hiruzen asked, eyes narrowing in concern and focus.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Nine-tailed fox has disappeared!" Cat reported, backing away in anticipation of the outburst sure to come.

"What do you mean Naruto disappeared? How did this happen?" Hiruzen commanded, panic and fear building in his heart.

"The anbu assinged to watch the child was distracted by a couple of theives attempting to steal some jewelery during the festival, and ones they had been apprehended the child has dissapeared, assuming that he had returned to the orphanage the agent returned there to keep an eye on the building, not noting any panic or any children still outside our agent continued their reconnasaince, but the next day when morning came the child could not be found with the rest during recess, or during breakfast or even exiting their room, upon investigating further it was revealed that the child never returned to the orphanage, according to the caretakers" Cat finished their report and awaited the Hokages verdict.

"Send out all available Anbu forces to search the village and the surrounding forest, question the caretakers more thouroghly and ask around to see if any of the villagers have seen Naruto last night, I want Naruto found NOW" Hiruzen shouted, causing Cat to flinch slightly in the face of their Hokages fury, shunshin'ing away Cat began to enact the Hokages orders.

Wiping his face in exaustion Hiruzen felt terrified, Naruto had run away from the orphenage before but the terror he felt never faded, what if Naruto had been kidnapped? Kami knows that the child was trusting enough. looking back down at the pipe he picked it back up and took a few more puffs, _Naruto please come back soon.._

\- POV, Hospital, Naruto's room -

_Why do they even need to know how heavy i am? what does that have to do with letting me out of here?_ Naruto thought exasperated, he had been answering the nurses questions for what felt like forever and he just wanted to go and see Jiji and ask him what was happening to him

**(Note: im using Naruto when its Naruto thinking about himself and Mito when its people thinking about well, Mito, since Naruto doesn't see himself as Mito... YET)**

"Well that should be all Mito-chan! thank you for answering all my questions and being so brave for me! Now how about we get you some food?" the nurse got up, looked at Mito and thought back to the clothes she arrived in, _Im going to have to find her something to wear for when she gets released, can't have her wearing those rags she arrived in!_

_Food? Hell yeah! _Naruto thought excitedly, stomach making a large grumbling sound causing Naruto to blush and hold his stomach.

"I will take that as a yes then! anything in particular you wanted?" Asked the nurse with a smile

"Ramen please!" Naruto asked eagerly, Naruto rarely got to enjoy the delicacy that was ramen, only being able to eat it when Jiji took him to Ichiraku's ramen stand, but by Kami when he did get the chance to eat ramen he milked it for every last bowl he could manage!

Watching the nurse leave to go get him some food Naruto suddenly felt very tired, putting a hand above his mouth and yawning he decided it couldn't hurt to take a small nap before the nice nurse came back with his ramen.

Laying down and closing his eyes, ignorate to the panic happening outside the hospital ensuing after his disappearance, Naruto smiled and thought back to his small expirience as someone else.

_You know what? i think i could get used to this!_

**And thats the end of the second chapter! don't expect a fast upload like this again! Remember, flames will be used to cook Mito's ramen (i keep calling her Miko on accident, might change her name to that) please review, favorite and follow and i might just make another chapter of this whole shebang!**

**I intend on revealing the newly dubbed Mito to Hiruzen in the next chapter and getting out little cinnamon bun her own apartment, along with kicking those caretakers ass for neglect!**

**Anyways see you peeps next time!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Reunited

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto's, if i did then it wouldn't be famous because my drawing skills are restricted to stick figures, and even that is ****debatable**

**Thank you to everyone who gave a review, favorite and follow so far! they really encourage me to keep right and lets me know that people appreciate what im doing here, so if you want to support me and my association the story (or the other way around...) then be sure to either review, favorite, follow or a combination of the three!**

**Anywho be sure to enjoy this chapter! its about 5,000 words long so its my longest one yet!**

* * *

\- POV, Chi, Hospital -

Walking down the children's wing hallway, Chi made her way towards the cafeteria to get Mito her promised bowl of Ramen, _I wonder if she wanted a specific kind? I forgot to ask her, i suppose that Miso will have to do!_

Making a turn past one of the storage rooms, a small sign caught Chi's eye; _Lost and found? well i suppose it couldn't hurt to see if there is anything that Mito would like..._ Chi found that she had grown rather fond of the young girl in the small time she had spoken with her, her bubbly personality, bright smiles and hyperactive movements made the young girl incredibly adorable, _i always was weak to cute things..._

Walking through the door the sign was on Chi began to look around, it was not very large with shelves and boxes lining the walls with all sorts of items scattered throughout, some toys, books, watches, even a few pairs of shoes! though none of them seemed to be Mito's size.

Looking around once more and turning around to leave something caught Mito's eye, A small toad plush that seemed brand new, it was a bright green with brown eyes and was wearing a small red colored vest.

_How odd.. i don't remember seeing this here before._ Chi didn't know why but she had the urge to take it with her, _Maybe Mito would like it?_ deciding that the young girl would probably appreciate a gift Chi picked up the plush and tucked it underneath her arm.

Exiting the room and into the hallway Chi continued on her way to the cafeteria.

\- Scene Break of Laziness -

Arriving back to the room she opened the door to find Mito sleeping, laying down on her side with her hands beneath her head, _Oh god i wish i had a camera, i don't know if i have it in me to wake this cute little angle up!_

Steeling herself she put the tray down on the desk next to the table and gently gave Mito a shake.

"Mito-chan, time to wake up~, Mito!"

* * *

\- POV, Naruto/Mito, Hospital (Duh) -

I was standing on a stage infront of the entirety of Konoha, Jiji was standing next to me, along with a bunch of his cool Anbu ninja! Everyone was cheering and waving at me, _What am i doing here? why is everyone so happy to see me?_ Looking at Jiji i saw that he wasn't wearing his Hokage outfit, _why isn't he wearing his hat and everything? he always wears that stuff!_

Looking out into the crowd i realize that something was on my head, reaching up and taking it off i looking into my hands and... _The Hokage's hat? why am i wearing it?_ i suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Jiji smiling at me.

"I always knew you could do it dear, ever since you proclaimed it at me when you were young i knew i was looking at the future Hokage" the man said, pulling me in for a hug, _ Me? I'm the Hokage!? How cool!_

"Of course i could do it! I'm just that amazing! Dattebayo!" i cheer out, holding my fist into the air, causing the crowd to cheer louder, i looked out into the crowd and saw no hate, no fear, nothing but happy faces and amazement.

Jiji walked forwards and called out to the crowd, "How about we all give a warm welcome to the brand new Hokage, Mito Uzumaki!" Wait what?

"MITO, MITO, MITO" Called out the crowd, causing me more confusion, what are they talking about?

"MITO" I don't under stand?

"MITO" wait why is everything going dark?

"MITO!"

"AAARGH!"

* * *

"AAARGH!" Jumping up in fright Naruto smashed his head into Chi's, causing Naruto to fall backwards onto the bed and Chi to stand up holding her head.

"Oh my Kami i'm sorry Miss Chi! i didn't mean to hurt you! please don't hate me!" Naruto pleaded, praying that he hadn't angered one of the few people who had been nice to him, even if they technically aren't being nice to 'him'.

"No no its okay Mito-chan, i shouldn't have woken you up so suddenly, it entirely on me" Chi's comforted, giving a reassuring smile despite the now red mark on her forehead.

"But i still hurt you.." Naruto lamented with his head down, feeling terrible for having hurt the nice nurse who helped him.

Noticing the sad look on the child's face, Chi decided to cheer them up, "Well don't be sad Mito-chan, we can have you being sad when Gamachi-chan came all the way here to be your friend!" taking the toad plush out from beneath her arm she handed the toad to Mito, smile widening at the wide-eyed look the child had staring at the plush

"Really? To be _my_ friend?" Naruto asked, taking the plush in his hands and staring in wonder at it.

"Mhm! and just yours, Gamachi-chan came a very long way to get to you, and now that he is here you will always have a friend at your side!" replied Chi, looking on with cheer in her eyes but also slight sadness, _Just how neglected is this child? Locked out of the orphanage, no family or friends to speak of, just getting a small gift seems like its the world to her!_

Hugging Gamachi close to his chest Naruto began shedding a few tears out of the pure joy he felt at receiving this small gift, sure Jiji had given him a few toys before but those were all taken away immediately by either the other kids at the orphanage or the caretakers. _Demons don't get toys, that's what they always said.._

Seeing the tears Chi began to panic, did Mito not like the gift? did she say something wrong? going forwards and taking the child in her arms Chi asked, "Is something wrong Mito-chan? do you not like Gamachi-chan?"

"N-no! i love him! thank you so much Nurse-san!" Naruto said through tears, returning the hug and trying not to cry into the nurses uniform.

"It was no problem at all Mito-chan, no problem at all, now how about i go and let you and Gamachi-chan get acquainted while i go and talk to the doctors and see about getting your Jiji to come and pick you up?" Chi asked, picking up the clipboard with the answers she had gotten from the young girl earlier and patting the young girl on the head.

"Okay" Naruto mumbled, face shoved into Gamachi-chan so the reply was muffled.

Chi stood up and exited the room, leaving Naruto to his thoughts, such as, _How on earth am i going to explain this to Jiji?_

* * *

Timeskip, About a day later

* * *

\- POV, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Hokage's office -

Hiruzen was leaning on his desk with his head in his hands, unfinished paperwork surrounding him and pipe left forgotten next to him, the search for the young Jinchuriki has so far been unsuccessful, leaving the Hokage to worry about both the young boy and the possible consequences of what would happen should the council discover of his disappearance.

Sighing, Hiruzen wipped his face and looked down to the report sitting infront of him.

"The Jinchuriki has not been spotted since around 9 PM last night, questioning the civilians reveals that he was last seen running from a mob after accidentally running into one of the villagers during the Kyuubi festival, enraging them and surrounding civilians causing them to chase Naruto around the village, further questioning has remained inconclusive, though we have managed to discover rumors that some of the mob caught Naruto and, in their words 'Taught him a lesson'"

Putting down the report Hiruzen felt his heart clench in worry, he knew that the civilians still held contempt in their hearts for the young boy but to form a mob and attempt to assault him? Hiruzen never thought that the will of fire could burn so low in Konoha's people. Picking the report back up he continued to read.

"Questioning of the caretakers showed nothing at first, none of the children noticed Naruto returning during the night, and the caretakers claimed that he had never shown up, but further 'encouragement' revealed to us that one 'Madam. Jun' had been locking up that night, and when asked she revealed that Naruto had indeed shown up that night, but in her own words, 'That demon shouldn't be near the children in the first place, i was doing everyone a favor kicking it out onto the streets like the dog it is'. She has been brought to T&I for further questioning"

Finishing the report Hiruzen shed a few tears, _I was meant to protect and care for the boy, i thought that he would have been safe among the other children, it seems I've made another grievous mistake._

Standing up and turning to look out the window Hiruzen sighed once more, _I should be out there searching for him, i have much to apologize to the boy for, and i believe i might never be able to make up for the childhood i might have inadvertently robbed from him.._

Looking out onto the streets, seeing the smiling faces of the people and hearing the laughter from the children, Hiruzen wondered how much he had failed his people if he could not ever protect one small child.

Suddenly a knock from the door pulled him from his thoughts, "You may enter" he said, turning around to see who had come to see him. Who he saw was one of the newer Chunnin, he had long brown hair put up into a ponytail, a Konoha hitai-ate wrapped around his head and a scar running across his face, he wore the standard Chunnin outfit and was already bowing at the waist.

"Ah Iruka, there is no need to bow so much, you are much to polite!" Hiruzen said with a smile growing on his face, Iruka was one of the more promising ninja that the village had to offer, the only diminishing factor was that he had an incredibly gentle soul, not that that restrained him from following orders.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, but you deserve every bit of respect you get." Iruka claimed, rising from his bowing position and walking up to the desk, as he did Hiruzen noticed the satchel at his side, peaking his interest.

"Well thank you Iruka, but as pleasant as it is to have conversation with you i doubt that is the main reason you came to visit me?" He said, phrasing it as both a question and a fact.

"Of course Hokage-sama, i've come to deliver you a message from the hospital" Iruka reached into the satchel by his side and handed a letter to the Hokage.

"Ah thank you, i just hope it isn't Dr. Terra writing to berate me on my smoking habits again!" Hiruzen said with a laugh, sitting back down at his desk and picking up his pipe with a joking smile he gave Iruka a wink.

"Well Hokage-sama i must get going, i have more delivery's to make and i would prefer to get done before lunch comes around." Iruka then bowed and began to turn to leave

"Ah yes, have a good day Iruka-san" Hiruzen said while he grabbed a kunai and the letter, quickly sense to see if there was any chakra in the letter, (one can never be too careful), he cut open the top and began to scan through it.

" Dear Hokage-sama us at the hospital have recently received a child who was found wounded and alone in an alleyway-" Reading this Hiruzen gained a serious look and began to pay more attention to the message he had just received "and a day after we treated them they awoke and claimed that you were their 'Jiji', we would ask that you come and verify the identity of the child if it is convenient for you at this time, if not you may sent a ninja to come and verify the identity of them for you.-"

Eyes widening in disbelief at his luck Hiruzen practically leapt from his seat and began to run towards the hospital in speeds that belied his age, though in his rush he had neglected to read the remained of the letter, which now sat forgotten atop his desk. "She claims that her name is Mito Uzumaki and that you are her only family, we await your response.

\- Konoha Hospital staff"

\- POV, Hiruzen Sarutobi -

Chest heaving from his heavy breathing, Hiruzen arrived at the hospital, bursting through the door he entered the waiting room, immediately bringing a multitude of shocked gazes upon him.

Gazing around and realizing his how rude he had been, he coughed into his fist, "My apologies" He said, scratching the back of his head while he chuckled to ease the tension that had built up in the room.

With unimpressed looks the people returned to what they were doing, shaking his head Hiruzen walked up to the front desk where the secretary was waiting for him.

"Welcome Hokage-sama! Do you have an appointment with Dr. Terra? She has been attempting to get you in for a check-up for a few months now."

"Not today sadly, Dr. Terra will have to wait a while longer until she gets her claws on me!" He said with a laugh, knowing just how frustrated Dr. Terra was getting with his constant avoidance of his checkups. "I am here about a child patient you have recently gotten, he should go by the name of Naruto Uzumaki?"

The nurse tilted her head and gained a thoughtful look on her face, "Well i'm sorry to say but we haven't gotten a patient under that name, infact the only child we have recived in the last week is a girl that goes by the name of Mito Uzumaki, is that who you meant?"

Eyes widening and mind reeling, Hiruzen was speechless, _Mito Uzumaki? That couldn't possibly be right! the letter said the child had called me Jiji and only Naruto does that!_

"Excuse me but i must have misheard you, did you say _Mito_ Uzumaki?" asked Hiruzen, making sure he had heard right.

"Yes sir, Mito Uzumaki, Red, long hair with blue eyes, comes up about to your waist, screams about becoming Hokage and can eat 5 bowls of ramen in one sitting?" the nursed listed, gaining a look of annoyance

Hiruzen still couldn't believe his ears, the blue eyes ramen eating capability's and desire to become were right up Naruto's alley, but long red hair? Hiruzen had to be sure.

"Of course! I apologize my age must be catching up with me in my old age, what would would i be able to find... Mito, in?" He asked, fumbling over the name before catching himself.

"You will be able to find her in room 106, just take a right and follow the hallway until you pass the cafeteria and then take another right past the lost and found closet."

"Thank you for your help, have a nice day!" He then followed the nurses direction, quickly finding himself infront of the door with the specified number, standing outside it he could hear the happy giggling of a child, bringing a smile to his face.

Raising his hand to knock he stilled for a moment, should he truly risk invading on a child's that he doesn't know on a suspicion that they might be Naruto? _I have to, the similarity's are too similar, the time they got here, the eyes, the desire to become hokage and ability to eat more ramen then some grown men were capable of all point to Naruto, i simply have to be sure_.

Knocking three times in rapid succession he brought his hands infront of him and put them into his sleeves, listening as footsteps came towards the door and watching as the doorknob turned, the door opened and a nurse was there.

"Ah Hokage-sama! we weren't expecting you to be able to come so quickly!" said the nurse, who's name-tag read Chi, as she stepped aside to allow the Hokage in.

"Well when i received the letter i came as quickly as i could" he said, entering the room and letting his gaze fall automatically upon the giggling mass of blankets seated upon the bed in the middle of the room.

"Mito-chan! you have someone here that wished to see you!" Chi called out to the blankets, they began to rustle when suddenly a head of crimson popped out from its cotton encasement.

The child blinking rapidly to adjust her eyes to the sudden influx of light, looking around she gained a massive smile when she spotted the robes and kind, wise eyes of the old man standing in the doorway.

"Jiji!" called out Mito, crawling out of her comfortable prison and leaping upon the Hokage, "I missed you so much! So much weird stuff happened to me! First i got locked out of the orphanage by Ms. Jun and then i bumped into this really mean guy, he seemed nice at first but wh-"

"Slow down a bit! i can only handle so much story at a time!" Hiruzen laughed as he picked up the girl and observed her more closely, she had long, crimson red hair that reached down to her waist, a delicate build, (but not a weak one judging by that tackle), and a round race with two sky blue eyes peering back at him with joy.

"Excuse me Chi-san, could i have a moment alone with Mito-chan?" asked Hiruzen, turning back to look at the nurse who was looking at the pair with a smile.

"Of course Hokage-sama! i will be back soon with a change of clothes for Mito-chan and the paperwork for her release." she then left the room, closing the door behind her.

Walking to the bed and placing down Mito, Hiruzen, took a seat on the chair sitting next to the bed and looked the child in the eyes, asking the question he felt he already knew the answer to.

"Is that you Naruto?"

Mito gained a wide smile upon her face, clapping her hands together excitedly, "Yep! I knew you would recognize me Jiji!"

Hiruzen sighed in relief and pulled Naruto into a hug, "I'm so relieved you are alright, what happened to you Naruto?"

Naruto then went over the events of the last few days, telling Hiruzen how he had gotten locked out of the orphanage and how the men had caught him, beating him into unconsciousness, all the way onto how he had awoken with his new appearance and how Chi had gifted him Gamachi-chan, (to no small amount of amusement to Hiruzen).

"Well that was quite the tale Naruto, i'm sorry for everything you have had to go through these past few days, i will do my best to make sure you never have to deal with that again." promised Hiruzen, already making plans on how to achieve that goal

"Thanks Jiji! but do ya know why i look different now?"

Closing his eyes and resting his hand on his fist Hiruzen pondered on the question that Naruto had asked him, opening his eyes he turned to Naruto, "May i ask what you were thinking before your appearance changed, right after the men left?"

"Erm, well i think i was wishing that i could be someone else?" said Naruto, wondering why that mattered.

"Well i have a theory on what may have happened-"

"What a theory?"

"No interrupting Naruto, its rude" chastised Hiruzen, scolding Naruto for the interruption. "Do you remember when i told you about how ninja preformed ninjutsu?"

"Yeah! the ninja make signs with their hands and use their Chaka to make giant fireballs and kicked the bad guy's butts!" said Naruto enthusiastically, attempting (and failing) to make a handsign, getting into his best ninja poses, lets spread out and handsign infront of his face.

Hiruzen laughed at the child, pulling Naruto's hands away from his face and poking his nose, causing an indignant cry to come from the child. "Not quite, Ninja use a combination of different handsigns and use a mixture of spiritual and physical Chakra to bring forth a ninjustu, however this is not always the case."

"Eh? what do you mean Jiji?" questioned Naruto, amazed at the mini-lesson his Jiji was giving him.

"You see, Chakra is a part of you, just like any other body part, like your arm or your leg, and sometimes under very stressing circumstances your chakra will come out without you calling on it and do its best to protect you, like when something comes flying at your face and your arms automatically come to cover it." explained Hiruzen, showing why he had earned the name of the professor.

Nodding in understanding Naruto spoke, "But what does this have to do with me looking different?"

The side of Hiruzen's mouth quirked upwards in amusement, "Well you see Naruto, when you were laying in that alley, injured and not capable of defending yourself, your chakra responded to your wish by doing exactly what you wished for, becoming someone else."

Naruto's eyes were wide open, as was his mouth, processing just what his Sudo-grandfather had told him, "Does that mean i preformed a Ninjustsu? just like you and your ninja do?"

"Well, technically yes, bu-" Hiruzen was cut off but a shout of joy coming from the young child infront of him.

"DATTEBAYO! That is so cool! Does that mean i can go to the academy and become a ninja Jiji? i bet i would be the youngest AND coolest there!" Naruto was standing on the bed, making fighting poses and showing off to the imaginary group of fawning classmates infront of him.

All of a sudden his daydreaming was cut of by a chop to the top of his head, knocking him back onto the bed and stopping his excited rambling, clutching the top of his head he looked up to the smirking man infront of him.

"What was that for Jiji!?" Naruto cried out, giving the amused man infront of him a hurt look.

"Well if i hadn't stopped you there you wouldn't have stopped for the next hour." he reasoned, only getting a grumble in response. "And before you go the academy you will have to get back to how you looked before, I will teach you a ninjustsu on how to change back." continued Hiruzen, missing the small look of disappointment that grew on Naruto's face.

"Oh.." Naruto replied, face hiding behind his long red hair and sadness emanating from his voice, gaining a look of concern from Hiruzen.

_Normally Naruto would be over the moon about finally learning a ninjutsu from me, something must be wrong._ Getting up and sitting next to Naruto, Hiruzen placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Naruto is something the matter? I thought you would have been glad to finally learn a ninjustu from me." He asked

"I am but.. what if i don't want to change back?" Naruto asked, looking up into Hiruzens eyes with hope, "Its just, with how i normally look people were always mean to me, whenever i looked someone in the eyes all i would see is hate, and whenever i met someone new they would either avoid or yell at me! But now that i look different people are actually nice to me! no one yells or tried to hit me and.. and i just don't want to go back to being hated.."

Hiruzen was surprised, he could understand where Naruto was coming from, from what Naruto had told him his life was close to a living hell, but to actually want to stay as a different person, a different gender none the less! (from what Hiruzen could see atleast, there was no way he was asking Naruto what his genitalia looked like), looking back at Naruto Hiruzen spoke.

"Naruto... You do not have to become a entirely different person just so people will like you, I am sure that eventually everyone will see just how wonderful you really are!" He tried to assure, though in all honesty he wasn't so sure about that himself.

"But I don't wanna wait for those dummy's! i'm tired of being kicked, of being locked out, of being yelled at and called a mean things because everyone hates me for some reason!" Naruto yelled out, tears streaming down his face, "I don't understand why everyone hates me.. is it really so bad if i stay like this Jiji? No one hates Mito.."

Hiruzen was conflicted, on one hand Naruto had valid points, he was hated by a majority of the village for something he didn't deserve to be hated for, he had every right to want to stay as Mito. On the other hand there was the complications of what would happen if Naruto stayed as Mito, the The civilian council would be overjoyed that Naruto was gone sure, but the ninja council, Danzo and the few others who knew of what Naruto carried, (And who his parents were) would be enraged at the loss of the boy.

Thinking over his options Hiruzen sighed, he had already caused Naruto so much pain and suffering by allowing him to live in the orphanage and by announcing to the village that he was a Jinchuriki, did he have the right to force him to continue living as a Pariah?

Sighing once more and running his hands down his face Hiruzen turns once more to Naruto, "Are you absolutely sure of this? if you commit to this it is not something that can be undone easily. Please, think hard on this Naruto."

Naruto began to think on his choice, should he decide to remain as Mito indefinitely then it would probably cause Jiji some trouble, explaining why Naruto had disappeared and trying to explain where Mito had come from.

Looking up at Hiruzen Naruto decided to ask the once person who's opinion he cared about, "Would you be mad at me if i said yes Jiji?" hiding back behind his hair Naruto waited anxiously on his Jiji's response.

Naruto almost jumped when he felt two strong arms wrap around him, holding him tight, "I would never be mad at you for wanting to be loved Naruto, does that mean you are sure?" Hiruzen held Naruto closer, sending calming and assuring waves of Chakra to the child.

Naruto nodded into Hiruzens chest, hugging back and relaxing into the hug.

Smiling down at the child in his arms Hiruzen decided that he would do his very best to make sure that they would be one of the greatest ninja that Konoha has ever had to offer.

"Well then, Its a pleasure to meet you Mito-chan" Mito looked up at her Jiji, giving him the widest smile she could muster.

Suddenly the door to the room opened and Chi came in carried a stack of papers and a bundle of clothes, stopping in her tracks when she saw the vulnerable position the two were in. "Im not interrupting anything am i?" she said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Ah no! not at all, infact we were just finished talking about what had happened." Hiruzen said, letting go of Mito and giving the stack of papers in Chi's hands a nasty glare.

"Oh alright then! I will need you to sign all of these forms and make sure that Mito is ready for release for tomorrow, we will have to do a few last minute checkups and make sure that everything with the papers are in order, which will take the rest of the day sadly." Chi gave a understanding smile at the look of horror that had dawned upon the Hokage's face when he realized just how many papers he will have to go through.

Taking the papers and clothes from the nurses hands he thanked her and gave the clothes to Mito, shooing her into the bathroom and going through the stack of papers.

It had only been a few moments after Mito had entered the Bathroom and Chi had left when a lough cry of confusion was heard from the bathroom, looking at the bathroom door in worry Hiruzen was about to ask if everything was alright when he heard the loud cry of, "IS THIS A DRESS?".

Bursting out into laughter Hiruzen felt that he would probably get used to this.

**Well that took for bloody ever! i lost some of my steam at the end and had to cut a whole scene out of this when i realized i was just rambling on for no good reason (that happens alot) but i got through it! and i don't think the end result is too bad in my biased opinion! also thanks for 10 follows! its really cool**

**Anyways be sure to follow, fav and leave a review if you wanna make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside along side with keeping up with my fic!**

**Anywho Tata~**


End file.
